


Candy Hearts

by Chicki



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: F/F, circa 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicki/pseuds/Chicki
Summary: It's not every day you get a second chance...
Relationships: Tina Kennard/Bette Porter
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this short story. Thank you for reading. ~ Chicki

CHAPTER 1

Alice had come over to the house early, agreeing to watch Angelica while Bette and I went out to dinner. None of the gang had learned about the kiss that we had shared at the She-Bar that evening, or the connection that was quickly being re-established between us. We both agreed to keep our relationship undisclosed until we both felt comfortable enough with it ourselves first. We knew we would very likely gain their approval, but still wanted to allow ourselves the opportunity to acclimate back together without any potential pressures.

The kiss which we shared that evening, pulled not only at our heart strings, but at our souls. Whether we had denied it in the past, and had been successful doing so then, we both realized after that brief but intense moment, that fate had called us together as one once more, and this time we weren’t going to fight or ignore it any longer.

That very night that Bette left the She-Bar, she decided to tell Jodi that their relationship was over. It had proven to be an extremely difficult discussion, which resulted in Jodi becoming extremely upset and mean spirited. She hadn’t held back in her accusations that Bette had never gotten over me. She didn’t understand why Bette had fought hard for them to be exclusive, when in fact she still had lingering feelings for me. It was something that Bette wondered herself. However, even without all the answers, Bette wasn’t prepared to pursue something any further with me, while she was still involved with Jodi. It wouldn’t be respectful or fair to any one of us she had said, and the decision though appearing impulsive at first, was one which destiny had determined was time for. When Jodi departed abruptly for New York one week earlier, the girls had wondered why. In time Bette said she would explain it to them, that it was more than just a trip to New York, and that Jodi had moved out. For now, she would keep the details close to her. 

I had wanted to look extra nice for this dinner with Bette, it was Valentine’s Day after all, and I wanted to look just as tasteful to the palette. Yes, I wanted to seduce Bette with first my hair and makeup, followed by an outfit which would make Bette want to take off the moment she set eyes on me. I knew that black had been one of Bette’s favorite colors on me, as it always pulled the highlights from my blonde hair, and the beauty from my sky blue eyes, she often said. As I rummaged through the rack of dresses, I chose a black strapless one. It was a simple dress, but it showed off enough skin to prompt a generous amount of primal urges from my dinner date.

Alice watched as I pulled at my black dress upon entering the living room. “Is this okay?”

Alice eyes had scanned me from head to toe and back again. “Um, yeah if you want to shout “fuck me” it sure is.”

I offered an innocent smile. “No suh.”

“Yeah, right. Why are you going to wear that anyway?”

I looked down, worried at what she meant. “Does it not look good?”

“No, it looks great.” Alice wasn’t stupid. She had told Shane how weird she felt it was that Jodi hadn’t been mentioned by Bette or Tina at all in the last week, not to mention it was now Valentine’s day and the former couple were going to dinner. “Are you and Bette getting back together?”

I had been kneeling down, adjusting my shoe when I looked up quickly, surprised by the bold question which had come uncomfortably close to the truth. “What? Why would you even ask that?”

“Come on Tina, you aren’t dressed like that because you are going out as friends. Fess up and give me some scoop.”

The last person that either of us wanted to know a thing was Alice. I wouldn’t have even had her baby sit tonight, but Shane had plans and Kit had a terrible cold. “We are just going to dinner. Do you have any clue how many times we have been to dinner over the years?”

“Whatever. You are in such denial. When is Jodi coming back anyway?”

“I’m not in denial, and I have no clue about Jodi and what she is doing.”

“Why did she go to New York? It seems to be such a big secret.”

I placed a few fish crackers on a plate in front of Angie, who was playing on the floor. “There is no secret. That’s Bette’s business. Just let it be, okay?”

Alice’s attention turned towards the door when the doorbell rang. “Do you want me to get it?”

Before either Alice or I had made a move, Bette had walked in. She was wearing a pair of black slacks, complimented by a deep red blouse. The neckline dipped low, revealing most of her cleavage. It was clear she couldn’t have been wearing a bra with it. Alice smirked. “Sure…no secrets here.”

I immediately arched a brow at Alice as I stood up in front of Angie. “Hey, look whose here, it’s Momma B.”

Angelica turned her head when she heard Bette’s voice.

Bette smiled as she came around the sofa. “Hi Boo! I felt her eyes on me, and tried hard not to make any eye contact at first, fearful that Alice would catch on. “That is the cutest dress Tee.”

I hadn’t seen that Bette was looking down at Angie. “Oh this? This is nothing.”

Bette smiled. “I meant Angie’s. Yours is nice too.”

I looked at her briefly and laughed. “Right. Well we bought that the other day at the mall, didn’t we Ange?”

Angie handed Bette a cracker.

“Thank you,” Bette said before giving her a kiss on the head. “What did you do today?”

I glanced over at Alice as Angie attempted to communicate her day to Angie. She had a sly smile on her face, which prompted one last admonishing look from me to her. I had a feeling that we had likely told on ourselves already, with our dress code for the evening, but I sure wasn’t going to come out and confirm it any time soon. 

Bette looked at her watch. “Tee, we have reservations for 7pm. We should probably get going.”

“Okay. Let me just grab my purse.”

“What time will you be home?” Alice pushed, purposely teasing as she did. “I mean, is this going to be an all nighter?”

I looked at Bette. I wasn’t sure what time we were getting back to my place.

“Wouldn’t you like to know the answer to that?” Bette returned. 

“Uh hello, I would. I would like to have some idea what time I’ll be back to my place tonight.”

I looked at Bette, giving her an expression which said that this girl was not going to stop until she had some type of answer.

“We will be back here between 1030pm and 1100pm.” Bette looked at me. “Ready?”

“Absolutely.”

When we proceeded to the car, Bette had taken a few quick steps ahead so she could open the passenger door for me. It felt nice having that type of attention, and it brought back memories of when we had been dating years ago. “Thank you,” I said before taking a seat in the passenger’s seat.

“You look so hot Tina,” Bette said once she was in the privacy of her car. 

“Thank you. You’re sizzling yourself,” I said in return. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

“I know the feeling.”

“When I was in the shower tonight…I wanted you to be with me there, so much.”

Bette glanced over at me. I felt her hand touch the top of my thigh. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s not your fault. There isn’t anything to be sorry about.”

“I just am. I wish things were different. You still agree that it’s still best that we keep things low key for now, right?”

“Oh absolutely Bette. I don’t think either of us needs to be interrogated by our friends. This is big. We have Angelica to consider. The last thing either of us needs is to rush and tell everyone, only to find later that for whatever reason, things aren’t what we had hoped, and then have to tell them it wasn’t going to happen.”

“Right. I think they would be pretty disappointed. It’s so strange to be such an important couple in their eyes.”

I placed my hand on top of Bette’s, which was still lingering on my thigh. “It does add a little unnecessary pressure, but I think it’s also because there have been so many dysfunctional relationships surrounding all of us.”

“That’s true.”

A silence had developed for a short time as our fingers started to intertwine and play together. I looked down at them as I spoke. “Are you okay?”

Bette looked to the passenger’s seat. “Yes, why?”

“I just want to be sure that you are sure of your decision. You were pretty impulsive when you returned home the night we kissed and told her it was over.”

Bette stopped at the red light. “It may have appeared impulsive. There were a lot of things going on in our relationship. She’s an incredible woman Tina, and she deserves to be with a woman who can compliment her life better than I.”

“And you? What do you deserve?” As I asked the question, I felt Bette’s hand firmly grip my thigh. I felt her response before I heard it.

“I think I’m where I’m meant to be.”

I couldn’t help but smile as I placed my hand over hers. I rubbed the back of her hand lightly. “That means a lot.”

“You? What about you?”

“I think that we had to experience that separation in order to appreciate just how meaningful our relationship was. We both hurt one another, but at the same time, I feel I strongly believe that we had to experience all the bad, the pain, the hurt, in order to get back to where we are today. It came full circle.”

“It’s hard to understand it when it is happening though, isn’t it?”

I brushed my thumb across the top of her hand. “It is. At the time, I know I personally felt so much anger and disappointment. I didn’t care how much my actions were hurting you. All I could see was myself. I have so many regrets about some of those things Bette.”

“Tee, let it go. We both did things we aren’t proud of. Love has a way of bringing the best and the worst out of people. What a strong love that is though, when it can bring both so equally strong, don’t you think?”

“I suppose you’re right. You at least tried a number of times to show me you wanted me, and wanted us. I was so damn stubborn Bette.”

I wasn’t aware that she had pulled the car over until I felt her pull her hand away to shift the car into park. “What are you doing?”

“I’m stopping the car.”

“Why?”

“Because, I can’t keep driving while you continue to beat yourself up like that.”

I was read to apologize, but became silent instead. I felt her lean towards me, then felt her soft fingers touch my chin and gently turn my head to face her. “Stop. Stop blaming yourself for everything. Stop being regretful. Stop feeling like you were the only one who made some mistakes and acted inappropriately. I own a good part of that too. We aren’t looking back anymore. The past is left to rest there, in the past. In order for us ever to grow once more, together, we need to embrace what we learned, and move forward with that knowledge.”

I looked into the incredibly beautiful brown eyes that I adored for so long. The certainty in her voice, the love that was between us, and the future that seemed promising filled my heart. I grabbed hold of the hand that had been supporting my chin and kissed the back of it. As I did, she turned it and brushed her thumb across my lips before leaning in and kissing me. I felt goose bumps form on my bare skin, down my neck, across my chest and down my arms. It wasn’t cold out, it was the devotion of Bette Porter that had electrified me in that moment. My eyes closed as I held onto her hand and rubbed it down the side of my face, dropping my mouth slightly as I closed my eyes. I wanted her so bad, and I didn’t care if it was right there on the side of the road in her SUV. I knew I just needed her. “Fuck,” I whispered. “I want you so bad.”


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Bette felt her own inhibitions start to dissolve, but also knew that holding onto the sexual tension until they came back to Tina’s later, was going to make things all the more hot and crazy. “God…I know.”

“Do we really need to do dinner?” I asked, hoping that I might persuade her to skip the meal and go straight for desert. 

Bette eyes met my own, and we remained focused on searching what the other was revealing. There was so much to be said about the eyes of a woman, and I learned over the last couple of years, that the language Bette and I shared with just our bodies was rare and unique.

“Come on baby,” I said in the most soothing voice I could. “… can we step outside the expected plan for this evenings dinner and go straight to making love to me?”

Bette felt her eyelid flutter a moment as she absorbed each and every word of Tina’s request. She had little to no restraint when it came to this woman, and tonight would prove no different. She turned from Tina and started her car, quickly signaling to go back onto the road, but this time doing a u-turn and heading towards her home instead.

“We can’t go to my place, Alice will know something for sure if we said we had a sudden change of plans.”

”Exactly. That is why we will go to my place instead.”

”God I feel like I’m in high school.”

”Exhilarating isn’t it?”

”It is…very much so.”

“I have an expensive bottle of merlot at home. I kept it for a special occasion.”

”Oh yeah? When did you buy it?”

”A little over a year ago.”

I felt myself feel warm inside. A year she held onto the bottle and had no reason to celebrate any special occasion, yet she was ready to open it tonight. Though I felt some sadness that she hadn’t found a useful occasion for it until now, I also couldn’t help but feel extremely special that it would be used between us. “That’s sweet.”

”What is?”

”That you had a bottle of wine which you kept until now. Tell me something.”

Bette glanced over a little concerned. “Sure. What it is it?”

”Did you save it for us specifically?” As soon as I asked I felt stupid for asking. “Forget that, that was dumb. You don’t need to…”

”Yes, I did.”

I turned my head quickly. “You did?”

”Yes.”

”But how did you…?”

”I held my hopes and dreams close to my heart when we were trying to make things work. I was disappointed when you left, when you had ended up with Henry. But in my heart, I had given that bottle four years.”

”Four years?”

”Yes. I felt that if we didn’t get back together within four years, then it was really not meant to be.”

I was shocked to learn that Bette had given herself some type of a time frame. “So, does that mean you never really gave yourself to Jodi completely?”

That was a hard question for Bette. She felt she did. She felt she had learned so much from her broken relationship with Tina, and about herself during that time, that she had yearned for that steady and secure relationship which she had felt she accomplished with Jodi.

“You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s okay. I guess I always felt I did. Maybe I wanted to believe that I could make something work in my life, and so I just gave it my all. The problem was, I was giving my all to the wrong person. You can’t just love someone the way we have loved one another and get beyond it Tee. I guess that is why I gave myself a four year time frame. Once that four years were up, I suppose I was willing to open that bottle up and completely accept that we would never ever exist as a couple again.”

I reached over and placed my hand on her leg as she had done to me moments earlier and I rubbed it lightly. “Lucky for me no one caught your heart completely during that time frame.”

“No, I’m the lucky one.”

”Oh no, I’m more lucky.”

“Not possible.”

“Yeah possible.”

We both ended up laughing at how silly we had allowed ourselves to get. Present between us, amid the laughter, was a love which existed like nothing else we had ever shared with anyone else.

Before we had gotten to Bette’s house, I dialed the restaurant which we had intended to go, and cancelled our reservation. I was hungry, but it wasn’t for food. I couldn’t wait to have this woman making love to me again, and I certainly was prepared to take a more dominant role as I made love to her. As a matter of fact, I expected us to fight for just who was going to be the one to make love to the other first.

When we pulled into her driveway, I had once again felt like a teenager sneaking around. “You don’t think that Shane will stop by unexpectedly do you?”

”No, I doubt it,” Bette replied. “If she is out with a woman tonight, she sure isn’t thinking of stopping by to say hello to me.”

”She might if she feels bad that you might be alone.”

”I’m sure chatterbox Alice has already been on the phone to her telling her we went for dinner.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at Bette’s sarcasm. “That’s probably true.”

Bette had quickly exited the vehicle and made her way to my side. She once again opened the door. I swung my legs around and stepped out of the vehicle, quickly straightening my dress as I did.

“It’s only going to get messed up anyway,” Bette followed proposing a wicked grin.

“Really? I was hoping it wasn’t going to stay on me long enough to get messed up.”

“Oooo touché.”

“You bet,” I said firmly as we walked to her front door. I watched as she fumbled slightly with her key. “Bette Porter isn’t a little nervous is she?”

Bette’s smile nearly melted me right there. She opened the door and held it until I stepped over the threshold. Once she had gotten inside and I heard her keys hit the countertop, I turned quickly and grabbed hold of both sides of her face. I felt her hands touch me with wild abandonment as I pushed her backwards towards the very door we had just opened. Her back hit the door hard, but that didn’t stop my pursuit. My tongue drove into her mouth with motivation that I had only felt a week earlier when we kissed at the bar, outside of the other times we had been together before our breakup.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

“Mmm…oh god I need you so bad,” I complained as I kissed my way down her neck. I felt my nipples harden before she even touched my breast, but when she did, they ached with a need. The fabric alone felt like it was tearing my nipple off, as the palm of her hand pushed wildly against it, massaging it, feeling it, turning me on more and more. “Jesus,” I exclaimed.

Before I realized it, Bette had turned me, and my back was now against the door. One hand had supported the back of my neck, while her mouth traced a wet path of kisses to where my dress was just above my breasts. I felt her inhale deeply, pausing for a moment as her free hand journeyed down my side. “Fuck me…please Bette…I can’t wait...god…please.” I was begging. I hadn’t begged for anyone to ever make love to me or fuck me ever. It was this woman who had this control over the desires I kept deep inside. I grabbed for the bottom of her blouse and pulled it off of her. I tried hard to look at her breasts, but she was too close to me, licking me, and kissing me. I felt her hand slide down my thigh, and then up and under my dress. I knew I was wet. God I was more wet than I think I usually was when I came. I was sure she would be able to tell before she even touched me. The heat alone that permeated from my center had to be something she had felt before she got to her destination. I wasn’t wearing any panties, and I knew that wouldn’t shock her. I had a feeling she expected it.

I pushed my head back against the hard door, while my hands searched her hair. I parted my legs for her, I wanted to feel her touching me. I anticipated every inch she came closer to my center with her hand. The moment she found me, we both expressed a groan, hers slightly more deeper than my own.

”Oh god…Teeeeee.” Bette’s expression was one that encompassed the hopes and dreams she held onto for the last few years. This wasn’t a single experience like they had when Tina was pregnant. This was the mother of their child. This was the woman she had fallen in love with years ago, and all over again. This was the woman who held every key to every part of her. As she slipped her fingers over Tina’s engorged clit, and both felt and heard the response of her touch, she cried into Tina’s chest. “Oh my fuckinnnngggg gooooood.” Bette’s emotions had hit a crescendo. She was victim to the love that was present in every form before her.

Bette could never really just fuck me, and tonight was no different. She made love. She always made love. Whether that love was wild, spontaneous, or carefully planned, she couldn’t avoid feeling every bit of what defined the act of making love, and her exhaling her emotion into my chest when she felt how wet I was, and felt she had returned to where she had been before, was proof of just that. She was slow and methodical, but I needed her to be so much faster right now. I waited far too long for this, and needed to feel her. “Go inside me,” I said. “I want to feel you inside of me.” I was able to unbutton her pants and slide her zipper down, but that was all I could accomplish. I was under the spell of Bette Porter, and when that happened there was little one could do except to sit back and accept what was coming.

Bette dropped her hand from behind my neck to the back of my dress, and as she slowly unzipped it, she slid two fingers inside of me. “Oh yes, yes baby. That’s how I like it.” I felt myself begin to feel light headed from the short breaths I had been taking in. I wrapped both my arms around her neck, and then wrapped my legs around her waist while her fingers remained inside of me. She walked me towards the bedroom, knocking over a kitchen chair in the process, which only diverted her attention to just where she was going to place me down. Once my dress was completely unzipped, I reached down and pulled it off of me, then threw it to the floor. Bette’s free hand made one long sweep across the table, pushing a few piles of paperwork to the floor. Before I realized how it happened, my ass was against the kitchen table, and Bette’s fingers had begun a steady rhythm in and out of my center. I was so wet, that I could hear the moist sounds of her fingers fucking me. “Ohhhhmmmm…yesssss…lick me…I want to feel your mouth there.”

Bette wiggled out of her pants as she continued making love to Tina. The only thing left on her, was a lacy black thong. She had something to accomplish, and wasn’t going to take anymore time doing so. “Spread your legs wide,” she demanded.

I had parted my legs for her. I parted them for a few others between the time that I was with Bette before, and this time now, and none of those moments ever felt as right as this. I reached down and weaved my fingers through her thick hair, arching my hips into her the first time I felt her tongue roll around my clit. “Ohhhh my goooooooooooddddd.” I felt light headed, and removed from every bit of my existence as she made love to me. She reached up with her free hand, massaging my breast while her mouth and fingers did all they could do to please me. My breaths were labored. My center had swollen, and I could feel her struggling to curl her fingers around my tight muscles which were beginning to bear down on her. It didn’t slow her, nor did it prevent her from continuing. That was one thing I loved most about Bette, she knew how to make love to me, how to touch me, how to turn me on and make me crave her. “Ohh babyyy…ju..just…like…that…don’t…stop.”

She had the perfect rhythm and combination going, which was making my hips thrust to and from. The words which spoke my demands hadn’t been used in a long time. I was pushing myself down into her face and fingers. I couldn’t get enough. I wanted more. I didn’t want to orgasm yet and have it end. I wanted to have the most animalistic lovemaking that I ever had in my life. “Ohhhh fuckkkk…I …I’m…gonna…cum…I…OOOOOHHHHHHhhhhhHHHhhhHhh.” My body had tensed at the very moment I came. My insides grabbed hold of Bette’s fingers and bore down hard, my voice screamed into the night, limiting any potential speculation of whether I had gotten there. The waves of pleasure continued as I rode out this orgasm. I felt my body go weak, and my skin moist with sweat. My face felt flushed, and my head was pounding. My toes had inadvertently curled as they sometimes did when I came. I was fortunate I didn’t get a charley horse in my foot as I had done once before when Bette made love to me. “Oh my …god.”

I felt Bette collapse onto my thigh. “God I love you Tee.”

Those words I will never forget. They meant more this time, during this reunion of sorts in our relationship, than when I had first heard them ten years ago. “Come here…” I encouraged her to me, for I had no energy or sense of movement yet. When she was on the table and close enough, I whispered my love to her. “I love you more than you could ever imagine.”

Bette placed the index finger that was inside me over my lips. I could smell my scent, and taste it on my lips. She brought her own to mine and gently pressed them against me, kissing me with a much tender passion than before. 

“I haven’t had an orgasm in so long,” I confessed. 

“What? Really?”

”Honestly.”

”Why?”

”I don’t know,” I shrugged. “I just couldn’t cum. I would try. I had ordered a few toys. It was like my body shut down. I’m not sure what it was.”

Bette was surprised. “I thought you and that blonde had gotten it on?”

”I faked it.”

Bette smiled. “You did?”

”Yep.”

“Wow. Have you faked it with me?”

I had only faked it once. It was at a time when things were rocky, and I didn’t want to add anymore doubt for Bette. “Once.”

”Really?” Bette had sat up, and then stood from the table. “When?”

”Don’t go getting all crazy about it,” I warned as I followed suit. “It was a long time ago, when we were first together and were having a hard time with our intimacy.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me? We could have tried some different things.”

I touched Bette’s chest and drew a few circles as I stood naked in front of her. “Honey, let’s not talk about that. The past is the past remember?”

Bette smirked. “Funny.”

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” I grabbed hold of Bette’s hand and led the way to the room I had known so well. “It’s about time I reclaimed this bed.” Once by the bed, I walked Bette backwards, so her legs were against the mattress, then pushed her down. “I am going to make you beg for it.”

”Yeah? I don’t beg.”

“Really? Do you want to bet?”

”I don’t bet either,” Bette joked.

I didn’t waste any time before I straddled her. “It’s my turn to make love to you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little short story, once again reuniting TiBette...

CHAPTER 4

I dipped my head down and brought my lips close to Bette’s before pulling back. Bette smiled at my teasing her. I did this a second time, which caused Bette to raise her brow. By the third time, I made contact with her lips and plunged my tongue deep inside her mouth, sucking on her tongue as I pulled back. I gently bit the bottom of her lip, lingering a moment.

I brought both hands to Bette’s breasts, taking both my thumbs and brushing them lightly over her hard nipples. I watched as she closed her eyes and pushed her head back against the pillow, a clear indication she was enjoying this tantalizing touch. I lowered my mouth to Bette’s nipple and rolled it around, pressing my tongue against it hard as I flickered it back and forth.

“Yesss…Teee”

I slid my tongue from one breast down across the valley of her chest to the other nipple. I sucked hard on that one as my fingers lightly scratched down the side of Bette’s waist to her thigh. As my nails lightly touched her skin, my tongue continued to engage with her nipple.

“Does that feel good?” I asked as I looked up in between pleasing her orally.

“Mmm-hmm”

Bette felt her body tingle as Tina’s nails created such an unusal sensation upon her skin. Tina had grabbed both her wrists and held them down to the bed as she took a leisurely approach in her lovemaking. She appreciated the craving and longing in Bette’s eyes. They were eyes which reflected ache and need. 

When I lowered my mouth again, I pushed my tongue deep inside her mouth, pressing my lips firmly against Bette’s until they were almost lost. With skin upon skin, our lips were lost in the channel of each others mouth, and only broke when Bette pulled her head to the side to gain some air.

As I continued to please her, I dragged my wet tongue down her neck and back to her incredibly stiff nipple which was obviously waiting for my return back. I wrapped as much of my mouth around her breast as possible, and began sucking hard while I felt Bette rise upwards towards me. My tongue made circles around her nipple, and it was then I released my hand from her wrists and started to drag it down her abdomen. The words Bette whispered indicated how desperate she was to be touched. She instantly parted her legs when I had descended below her belly button.

I slowly parted her and slipped two fingers over her wet clit, reaching lower until I found what I had accomplished, a very lubricated brunette that was eagerly awaiting me to make love to her. I slid my finger inside, lubricating it before bringing it back to her clit.

“Please Tina…stay there.”

I started to arouse her even further by keeping a familiar pattern going on her clit with my fingertips. “Do you like that baby?”

”God yes.”

I pushed two fingers inside of as my thumb rolled over her hard swollen clit. 

“Ohh…fuck…yes there…god Tina …I can’t take much more.”

”Yes you can.”

Bette’s body started to thrash against my hand. “Hurry…I….need you…there.” She didn’t want to cum before having my mouth on her.

I moved my mouth down her tight and toned stomach…kissing…tasting…nibbling… When I arrived where I knew she wanted me, I slowly slid my tongue between her lips and pulled my thumb away. As I made “eights” around that sensitive nub, I started to curl my fingers inside her silky walls. Inside, my fingers were surrounded by her warm and sweet bodily fluid. My mouth was licking and tasting her as I heard her shout how much she loved what I was doing to her, how she wanted it, and how close she was getting.

It wasn’t long before I felt Bette’s insides contract…swell…tighten….as she approached her climax. It was time I brought her over the edge by rapidly rolling my tongue up and down her clit, as fast as I could, pushing my tongue firmly against it. 

Bette’s screams were almost painful when she came. “Ohhhhhhhhhh Teeeeeeeeeeee!”

I felt Bette cum all around my fingers which remained deep inside her. I kept my fingers there while I enjoyed feeling her insides throb. I loved tasting her, and being so deep inside her. It was an incredible experience, and one that I appreciated the chance of having once again with her. I lay my head on her thigh as I too tried to regain a sensible breathing pattern. 

In a few moments, Bette asked me to come close to her. I slid up her body, allowing both of ours to compress, to feel the heat and resulting sweat. 

“Hi baby,” I said smiling.

Tee, that was…mind blowing.”

I smiled. I was relieved that I could accomplish getting Bette there once more. I never had a concern before, but I had some doubts this time. I suppose I was comparing myself to Jodi a little bit. Bette’s bodily reaction as well as her verbal moans throughout our lovemaking was a definite sign that I was able to please her once again.

I rested my head on her chest, my nails lightly drawing on her stomach as we spoke. I loved this time more than anything else, when we would remain in that state of post orgasmic bliss and hold onto one another. I felt completely content, as I am sure she did as well.

I could feel my head rise and fall with each of Bette’s breaths. It was a small thing, but it was symbolic in that we both were in tune with one another.

“This was an amazing night,” I said softly against her body. 

“Same” Bette returned.

“Do you remember those little candy hearts? The ones that had words printed on them?”

”Of course I do.”

“If I had one of those little candy hearts, I would offer you one that said “’Be Mine’. No…actually it would say ‘You Rock, Be Mine’.”

”I don’t think they have those that say that.”

“I know, I would have to use a pen and add it.” I couldn’t help but laugh at my own incredibly crazy remark. 

“I would give you one that said “You shook me all night long.”

I propped my head up to look at Bette. I smiled. “You are dating yourself, you and Billy Squier, and they don’t come printed with that either.”

“I would just borrow your pen.” 

Her smile was something that always got to me. I kissed her lips lightly and placed my head back on her chest. I felt her hand touch my head and begin playing with my hair as she often did after we made love. After a few minutes of complete silence, I rolled over onto my back. My erect nipples were facing the ceiling as I closed my eyes.

Bette turned her head to see Tina lying in an extremely vulnerable position. She was still feeling quite aroused, and knew they still had plenty of time before they needed to be back at her place. She leaned in and whispered into Tina’s ear, which caused her to smile, then growl in agreement. 

As Bette continued to whisper into Tina’s ear, she eventually slid over the center of the bed, allowing Bette to climb over her, facing her feet. She slid her legs back aside of Tina, as Tina raised her arms to allow Bette some room to back up. They hadn’t made love sixty-nine style in a very long time, and both were up for a little additional fun on this evening of love. Bette slid her hands around Tina’s thighs and lowered her center to Tina’s face as Tina slid her hands around Bette’s ass, encouraging her to her mouth. 

Bette brought her mouth close to Tina’s center and slid her tongue between her lips, grazing the tip of her clit with her tongue. Both women began to stimulate the other orally, their tongues sliding over the other’s clit at different rates. The pressure being applied was rapidly changing as each one dealt with their own physical sensation that the other had created. As their tongues pushed in and out of one another, they took turns between stimulating one another’s clit, and internally probing their tongues inside. The rhythm began to stay in tune with one another, as they both continued to struggle with their ability to accept pleasure, while also continuing to please the other. 

The challenge to maintain continual contact became more and more difficult as each woman found themselves nearing climax, hearing the others’ moans creating an even more arousing experience. Bette could feel she was nearing climax as her legs began to tremble.

“Oohhhhh…Teeeeeeee…I…I’m…almost,” she mumbled into Tina’s center as she tried to continue to please the beautiful blonde.

I could just about hear Bette’s words as I arched myself back, taking my mouth from Bette’s center and replacing it with my fingers as I tried to get her over that edge. My head arched upwards as I moaned out loud, beginning to reach that ever loving place. As Bette heard me, it apparently was enough to completely push her over that edge, where she too joined in verbally expressing her pleasure. Soon, we were a chorus together. She came a few second before me, and was sure to continue stimulating me through riding out her own orgasm, until I came too.

Our bodies shook like an earthquake. Our insides throbbed from the force. I felt Bette slump down between my legs, as her own were unable to hold her any longer. Neither of us was able to speak. We were far too breathless from the entire experience.

A few minutes passed before Bette turned over on her back. I slid up and lay aside of me, where I once again returned my head to her chest. Bette was staring at the ceiling, and became quiet as her breaths slowed. It didn’t take any more words between us after we had become exhausted from making love, for we both had once again gone to that silent place of unspoken words. That love language which spoke with much more confidence, authority, and candor than we could ever put to words was taking over once again.

Yes, there was no better place than in the arms of the woman I loved more than life itself. It was a shame we had to endure some of the most heart wrenching events which blended our lives together over the last few years, but I firmly believe that it was meant to happen that way, and in the end, we found one another once more, and that has made all the difference.

**~ THE END ~**

**© 2008 Chicki  
** Disclaimer:  
This Fan Fiction posting contains fictitious characters and a fictitious storyline. Most characters belong to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime Television. Readers must not modify, copy/plagiarize, disseminate, or take action in reliance upon it, unless permitted by the said author of this Fan Fiction posting. None of the materials provided on this Fan Fiction posting may be used, reproduced or transmitted, in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including the use of any information storage and retrieval system, without written permission from author. 


End file.
